Friends
by Asano Kaze
Summary: Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang selalu terkekang oleh Kaa-sannya. Mampukah Sasuke membebaskan Sakura? warning: OOC, AU, gaje. Mind to review?


**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : H. Sakura dan U. Sasuke**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Alur kecepatan, Typos**

**Friends**

**Sakura POV**

"Sakura! Kamu mau bangun jam berapa, eh? Ini sudah siang!" suara Kaa-san yang nyaring bagaikan toa adalah jam alaram bagiku dipagi yang dingin ini. Dengan malas-malasan kubuka perlahan kelopak mataku, membiarkan cahaya matahari yang menembus tirai putih itu terpantul ke mataku. Dengan perlahan aku pun duduk di samping tempat tidur untuk mengumpulkan segenap tenaga yang aku miliki untuk saat ini. Setelah merasa kuat untuk bergerak lebih leluasa, aku pun berdiri, dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi sambil sesekali masih menguap.

**xoOox**

Sehabis mandi, aku pun mengenakan seragam sekolahku. Sebuah kemeja putih, yang dilapisi oleh rompi abu-abu, dan kemudian akan tertutup rapih oleh jas hitam. Kupasangkan dasi yang melilit di kerah bajuku dengan rapih. Tak lupa rok hitam bergaris-garis. Setelah merasa cukup, aku pun berdiri diam menatap cermin yang ada di depanku. Di cermin itu terdapat sesosok gadis berambut merah muda sepunggung yang diikat dua. Cahaya dari kedua bola mata emeraldnya tampak redup, tak menunjukkan adanya semangat maupun gairah hidup di dunia ini. Tepat di bawah matanya terdapat lingkar hitam yang menandakan bahwa ia kurang tidur. Kulit dan bibirnya pucat tampak seperti orng yang sedang sakit. Tidak, mungkin dia memang sedang sakit. Dia tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah diriku sendiri. Tak ingin berlama-lama di depan cermin, aku pun berjalan menuju meja belajar coklat di sudut kamar. Mengambil kacamata lalu mengenakannya, serta tak lupa menarik tas ransel hitam yang di dalamnya terdapat buku-buku berat dan besar. Tanpa suara, aku pun berjalan ke luar kamar dan turun menuju lantai satu.

"Sakura! Kau tak sarapan dulu?" teriak Kaa-san dari dapur menyadari bahwa aku telah siap berangkat.

"Tidak, Kaa-san. Sakura berangkat dulu."

"Hati-hati!" teriak Kaa-san 'lagi'. Namun aku tak begitu memperdulikannya. Dengan segera kulangkahkan kakiku keluar rumah.

**xoOox**

Maaf terlambat memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Haruno Sakura aku yakin kalian sudah tahu, umur 16 tahun. Sekolah di Konoha High School. Apa perlu kusebutkan ciri-ciriku? Ok, baik lah. Aku akan menggambarkannya. Aku adalah satu-satunya gadis yang rambutnya berwarna merah muda, sehingga cukup mencolok di antara orang-orang. Rambutku yang sepunggung selalu dikuncir dua, kemana-mana memakai kacamata dan membawa buku pelajaran. Jarang berbicara, dijauhi orang-orang, dan selalu menyendiri. Bukannya karena aku seorang kutu buku atau pun orang yang sombong dan tidak mau bergaul. Hanya saja aku memang dilarang untuk bergaul dengan Kaa-san.

Tiba-tiba langkah kakiku terhenti saat melihat gadis 'itu'. Ya, gadis blonde ponytail bermata aqua marine yang bernama Yamanaka Ino. Dia adalah sahabatku, atau harus kah aku menyebutnya mantan sahabat? Tidak. Bagiku dia tetap sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku miliki. Ino dan 'dia'. Ah ya sudah lah. Terserah saja. Aku tidak ingin ambil pusing. Semua tugas-tugas dari sekolah juga bimbel sudah cukup untuk membuatku mual.

Setelah mengamati Ino yang telah memasuki gerbang bersama gadis bermata amethyst berambut indigo, Hyuuga Hinata, dan gadis bercepol dua, Tenten. Aku pun kembali melanjut kan langkahku mendekati gerbang sekolah.

**xoOox**

Begitu sampai di kelas, aku segera menuju tempat dudukku tanpa memperdulikan anak-anak lainnya.

"Hei, apa benar itu Naruto?" ucap pria berambut cokelat yang di kedua pipinya terdapat tato segitiga merah yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba kepada pria berambut kuning bermata sapphire yang duduk tepat berada di depanku, Uzumaki Naruto si berisik.

Naruto tampak menganggukkan kepalanya cepat terlihat sangat semangat. "Iya! Aku nggak bohong! Sahabatku si teme bakal pindah ke sini dari Otogakure."

Oh, ternyata membahas tentang anak baru toh. Ngapain juga aku pikirin. Asal kan dia tidak menjadi sainganku, aku tidak akan terlalu memperdulikannya. Kurebahkan wajahku di telapak tangan kananku yang telah bertumpu dengan meja dan menatap dalam diam ke luar jendela dengan malas-malasan.

"Hmm?" tiba-tiba saja mataku tertuju pada sesosok laki-laki berambut _deep blue _yang baru saja memasuki pintu gerbang sekolah. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Apa hanya perasaanku saja?

**End Sakura POV**

**xoOox**

Setelah bel tanda masuk berbunyi, murid-murid pun mulai masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing. Dalam sekejap saja suasana di koridor sekolah menjadi sepi, tetapi tidak dengan ruang-ruang kelas yang belum dimasuki oleh gurunya. Begitu pun kelas Sakura, kelas XIA-4 yang masih sangat ramai. Tak lama kemudian seorang pria berambut perak dan memakai masker pun masuk ke dalam kelas itu, dan suasana kelas langsung menjadi tenang seketika.

"Ohayou!" ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum ramah di balik maskernya yang berdiri tepat di depan kelas.

"Ohayou, Kakashi-sensei!" balas semua murid kompak. Lalu suasana kembali tenang.

"Hari ini kalian akan mendapat kan teman baru. Saya harap kalian bisa cepat akrab dengannya. Ayo, silahkan masuk," perintah Kakashi lembut kepada seseorang yang sedang berdiri menunggu di luar kelas.

Suasana kelas sangat hening ketika laki-laki berambut _deep blue_ itu memasuki kelas dengan langkah pelan tanpa suara. Ekspresinya datar, sedangkan mata onyxnya menatap lurus ke depan. Tas ransel yang disandang di punggung kanannya bergerak mengikuti gerak langkahnya. Setelah berjarak kurang lebih satu meter dari Kakashi, ia pun memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arah anak-anak lainnya. Semua mata menatap ke arahnya terkecuali Sakura yang masih sibuk melamun menghadap jendela.

"...Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal," ucap Sasuke sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Hening. Tak ada satu pun murid yang mengeluarkan suara. Semua terdiam kecuali Naruto yang sedang senyam senyum sambil menggerakkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke dan juga Sakura yang masih melamun. Namun tiba-tiba saja.

"KYAAAAA!"

"SASUKEE!"

"I LOVE YOU!" teriak para gadis dikelas itu. Tidak semuanya memang, namun sebagian besar.

"Ck, berisik sekali mereka," desah Sakura kesal tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun. Ia masih sibuk memandang jendela dan tidak ingin ikut-ikutan para gadis yang menurutnya norak itu.

"Sasuke, kau duduk di sana, di samping Sakura," jelas Kakashi kepada murid barunya itu.

"Sakura, silahkan angkat tanganmu," tambah Kakashi. Bukannya melaksanakan apa yang diperintah kan senseinya itu, Sakura malah tetap diam terpaku pada jendela. "Sakura?"

Kakashi pun mulai kesal melihat tingkah muridnya itu. "Ehm, Haruno Sakura!" ucap Kakashi lagi nyaris berteriak dengan keras. Reflek mendengar namanya disebut, Sakura pun menoleh dan segera berdiri.

"I-iya! Ada apa, Sensei?" jawab Sakura panik.

'Akhirnya nyadar juga dia,' dumal Kakashi dalam hati. "Nah Sasuke, kau bisa duduk di samping gadis berambut merah muda itu," kata Kakashi. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya ber'hn' pelan, tak lupa sedikit menundukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan ke arah Sakura.

Saat Sasuke berjalan mendekati bangkunya, ia bertemu pandang dengan Sakura. Onyx dan emerald. Namun hanya sesaat, karena Sakura kembali duduk dan menghadap ke depan kelas tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke sedikit pun.

**xoOox**

"Teme! Aku senang sekali kau pindah ke sini!" teriak Naruto sambil cengengesan. Kepalanya ia rebahkan di atas kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada meja bagian depan milik Sasuke. Saat ini sedang istirahat. Banyak murid yang pergi menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut yang telah lapar, atau ada juga yang sekedar mencari angin segar. Hampir semua murid kelas XIA-4 keluar; kecuali Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura.

"Hn," balas Sasuke malas merespon ucapan sahabat dari kecilnya itu. Matanya masih sibuk melihat buku rumus matematika yang berada di depannya.

Mendengar balasan dari temannya itu, Naruto hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Hei, jangan belajar mulu dong. Ini kan hari pertamamu di sini. Apa kau tak tertarik untuk berkeliling?" tawar Naruto lagi.

"Hn, tidak sama sekali. Aku akan lebih senang berkeliling sendiri daripada harus kau temani, Dobe."

Naruto hanya bisa mendengus kesal menatap wajah sahabatnya yang tampak serius itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia menoleh menatap gadis yang duduk tepat di sebelah Sasuke, yaitu Sakura.

Sakura yangg merasa risih karena dilihatin terus oleh Naruto pun menoleh. Emeraldnya menatap tajam ke arah sapphire milik Naruto. Saat melihat Sakura menatapnya tajam, Naruto pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya kembali menghadap Sasuke.

"Sasuke," bisik Naruto pelan, namun cukup untuk dijangkau pendengaran Sasuke.

"Hn?" balas Sasuke.

"Apa otakmu itu masih jenius seperti dulu?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, namun tetap dengan berbisik sambil sesekali menatap Sakura yang juga sedang membaca buku.

Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan aneh dari Naruto segera melepaskan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya dan menatap Naruto heran. "Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu, Dobe?" jawab Sasuke yang balas bertanya sambil sedikit menaikkan alis kanannya.

Naruto memberi tanda pada Sasuke dengan menggunakan ekor matanya agar Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura. Penasaran, Sasuke pun melirik ke arah Sakura sebentar, dan kemudian kembali menatap ke arah Naruto. "Ada apa?"

Perlahan Naruto mulai berdiri dan mendekat ke arah Sasuke. "Dia anak terpintar di kelas ini loh! Anaknya dingin sepertimu, atau bahkan mungkin lebih parah. Tidak punya teman. Dan kerjanya Cuma belajar, belajar, dan belajar," bisik Naruto di dekat telinga Sasuke.

"Terus hubungannya sama aku apa?" balas Sasuke malas.

"Cuma ingin kasih tahu saja. Hehe," cengir Naruto, dan kemudian ngeloyor meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berduaan.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Kemudian ia pun kembali fokus melihat bukunya. Seperti menyadari sesuatu, ia kembali melihat ke arah Sakura.

'Merah muda. Baru kali ini aku melihat gadis berambut merah muda. Aneh juga ternyata,' gumam Sasuke dalam hati. Tanpa ia sadari bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil sambil terus menatap Sakura.

"Apa? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tiba-tiba suara renyah Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Emerald di balik kacamatanya menatap ke dalam onyx milik Sasuke.

"Hn, tidak apa," jawab Sasuke pelan masih tersenyum , kemudian kembali menatap pada buku yang sedang dibacanya. Seiring waktu berjalan, bel pertanda bahwa jam istirahat telah habis pun berbunyi. Semua murid-murid yang tadi pergi, segera masuk menuju kelasnya masing-masing.

**xoOox**

"Untuk tugas biologi kali ini, satu kelompok harus terdiri dari tiga orang. Mengerti?" tegas seorang perempuan blonde yang dikucir dua di depan kelas.

"Mengerti, Tsunade-sensei!" balas anak-anak kompak.

"Kalau begitu sekian dulu untuk hari ini. Sampai jumpa esok hari. Selamat sore," wanita yang mendapat julukan Sensei killer itu pun segera melangkah keluar meninggalkan kelas.

Begitu melihat Tsunade telah menjauh, murid pun mulai sibuk memilih kelompoknya. Semua murid perempuan sibuk ingin satu kelompok dengan Sasuke, namun niat mereka semua batal karena Sasuke menolak untuk satu kelompok dengan mereka. Sat hal yang pasti adalah ia berpasangan dengan Naruto, namun siapa yang seorang lagi?

Sasuke sibuk mencari siapa yang masih sendiri. Naruto? Naruto masih terlelap dalam mimpinya dari mulai pelajaran tadi, hingga Sasuke harus menentukannya sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja mata onyxnya menatap diam kepada gadis merah muda di sebelahnya. Gadis itu hanya duduk diam, dan tampaknya memang tak ada seorang pun yang berminat untuk satu kelompok dengannya. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, akhirnya Sasuke pun memutus kan untuk satu kelompok dengan Sakura. Ia pun berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

"Hei, kau Haruno kan?" tegur Sasuke.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sakura pun mengadah menatap kepada Sasuke. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau mau satu kelompok dengan kami?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Saat mendengarnya mata Sakura membulat. "Hn, dari yang aku lihat, kau bahkan tak punya pilihan kan?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Kemudian ia menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, "baiklah."

**xoOox**

**Hari minggunya...**

"Sakura-chan, Teme!" teriak seorang pria blonde yang bermodel spiky sambil melambaikan tangan. Mata sapphirenya tampak cerah seperti biasanya. Ia mendekat kepada dua insan yang sedang berada di suatu _café._ Jaket _orange _yang dikenakannya bergerak mengikuti irama langkahnya begitu juga rambutnya yang bergerak-gerak. Sementara kalung yang dikenakannya bergoyang kesana kemari.

"Maaf ya aku telat," ucapnya begitu sampai di hadapan Sasuke dan Sakura. Kedua tangannya menyatu dan diletakkan ke depan wajahnya sambil menunduk, tanda bahwa ia sangat menyesal.

Sakura hanya diam saja melihatnya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya sudah menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. " Kau sudah terlambat dua jam, Dobe! Dan kau tahu apa yang paling parah? Tugasnya sudah keburu kami selesaikan!" tegas Sasuke.

"Heh? Benarkah? Bagus dong! Jadi aku nggak perlu repot-repot ngerjakan!" teriak Naruto senang.

DUAAAKK

Dan yah, satu jitakan maut dari Sasuke sukses mendarat mulus di kepala Sasuke. "Aaaww! Apa-apaan sih kau, Teme! Sakit tahu!" ucap Naruto kesal. Sasuke hanya men-death glare Naruto.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada les..." potong Sakura tiba-tiba. "Jaa ne, Uchiha-san, Naruto-kun," tambah Sakura lemah kemudian pergi. Mereka berdua hanya mengangguk pelan dan kemudian terus memperhatikan gadis itu sampai sosoknya terlihat lagi.

"Dobe," tegur Sasuke, namun matanya masih terus memandang ke arah gadis itu pergi.

"Kenapa?" balas Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Gadis itu, maksudku Sakura. Dia bukan lah orang yang dingin seperti yang kau bilang. Ia hanya tertekan, dan harus berubah," gumam Sasuke. "Apa di sekolah ada seseorang yang lumayan dekat dengannya?"

"Hmm, setahuku sih dia selalu sendiri," balas Naruto. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, telunjuk kanannya menekan-nekan pelipis kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang pinggangnya sendiri. "Ah, aku tahu! Kalau tidak salah dulu Hinata-chan pernah cerita kalau Sakura dan Ino itu dulu sahabatan. Namun ada suatu kejadian yang membuat persahabatan mereka retak. Aku tidak tahu apa itu," jelas Naruto masih sambil memejamkan matanya dan mengelus-elus dagunya menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Yamanaka Ino ya? Hm, baik lah." Angguk Sasuke tanda mengerti.

"Kenapa sih, Teme?" tanya Naruto penasaran sembari membuka kelopak matanya. Sementara orang yang dia maksud malah telah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkannya. "Hei, tunggu! Teme!"

**xoOox**

"Aku pulang," ucap Sakura lemah, namun cukup untuk terdengar oleh Kaa-sannya. Ia melepas sepatu yang membungkus bagian bawah kakinya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu. Setelah beres, ia pun segera berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Kaa-sannya menegur.

"Kau tak terlambat les kan tadi?" ucap Kaa-sannya dari dapur.

"Tidak,"

"Lain kali akan lebih baik kalau kau mengerjakannya sendiri. Teman satu kelompok itu hanya akan merepotkan saja. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, "ukh, tapi Kaa-san..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Tadi kau kerja kelompok dengan siapa?"

"Naruto dan Uchiha-san. Tapi tadi Uchiha-san telah membantuku," tambah Sakura.

"Hm? Apa benar begitu? Paling itu cuma akal-akalan dia saja. Dengar ya Sakura, teman hanya akan membuat konsentrasimu buyar. Kau tidak ingin mengalami kejadian yang sama karena dulu pernah bersahabat dengan gadis Yamanaka dan Fuma itu bukan? Nilai rapotmu jelek sekali saat itu. Jadi lebih baik kalau kau tak punya teman saja!" tegas Kaa-sannya.

Sakura hanya menunduk mendengar jawaban dari Kaa-sannya itu. Sebelum Kaa-sannya berbicara lebih lanjut, ia memutuskan untuk segera berlari ke kamar dan menangis sepuasnya di dalam.

**xoOox**

"Hari ini kita akan ulangan fisika. Silahkan simpan semua barang-barang yang ada di atas meja kalian kecuali pulpen, pensil, dan penghapus!" perintah wanita berambut ungu yang dipanggil Anko-sensei.

Seisi kelas segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh guru garang itu. Saat seluruh murid-murid sibuk membuka bukunya untuk kembali belajar dengan waktu yang mepet, seseorang bermata onyx justru sedang menatap Sakura dalam diam.

"Aaa... Aku lupa!" teriak seseorang yang di depan Sakura, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruto.

"Apa? Bodoh sekali kau, Uzumaki! Saya kan sudah mengingatkannya dari kemarin!" bentak Anko kasar tepat di depan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya nyengar-nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudah lah! Ayo kita lanjut kan ulangan ini!"

**xoOox**

"...dan sekian lah penjelasan dari kelompok kami," ucap Naruto bangga mengakhiri presentasi tugas biologi yang dikerjakannya bersama Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hmm, kerja bagus Uzumaki, Uchiha, dan Haruno. Silahkan kembali ke tempat duduk kalian," perintah Tsunade pada ketiga muridnya itu. Mereka bertiga pun menundukkan kepala berbarengan dan kemudian melenggang kembali.

"Yeah! Kita sukses Teme, Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto senang saat sudah sampai di bangkunya. Ia memutar posisi badannya menghadap Sakura, dan mengangkat ibu jarinya ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura hanya diam saja melihat tingkah Naruto. "Sakura-chan! Kalau ada kerja kelompok lagi, kamu ikut dengan kami saja!" tambah Naruto semangat. Mata sapphirenya berkilau menunjukkan kebahagian kepada emerald redup di hadapannya. "Ya kan, Teme?"

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto, Haruno-san. Bagaimana kalau untuk seterusnya kita bertiga saja seperti ini? Dan, panggil saja aku Sasuke," komentar Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

Saat mendengar Sasuke pun turut angkat bicara, Sakura pun menoleh ke arahnya. Kemudian berganti menoleh kepada Naruto. Tak beberapa lama kemudian ia menutup kedua emeraldnya sebentar, dan kembali membukanya. "Panggil saja aku Sakura. Dan terima kasih banyak, Naruto-kun dan Sasuke," balas Sakura ramah. Mata emeraldnya yang sebelumnya redup itu bersinar sedikit menjadi lebih cerah, dan dipadukan dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya, menambah kesan semakin cantik yang ditunjukkan olehnya. Tanpa ia sadari, semburat merah muncul di kedua pria itu.

**xoOox**

Teng...Teng... Teng...

Suara bel pulang berbunyi adalah suara yang palin dinantikan hampir semua murid sekolah di dunia ini. Suara yang menandakan bahwa sudah saatnya mereka terbebas dari jam belajar di sekolah untuk hari itu dan dapat kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing, atau pun pergi ke tempat lain yang, mereka ingin tuju. Suasana kelas XIA-4 sudah sepi. Namun di dalamnya masih terdapata dua orang manusia. Pria berambut _deep blue_, dan perempuan blonde yang diikat ponytail. Ya, mereka adalah Sasuke dan Ino.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Ino bingung. Karena saat ia akan beranjak meninggalkan kelas tadi tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu, Yamanaka-san. Mengenai, Sakura..." jawab Sasuke.

Untuk sesaat Sasuke dapat mengetahu bahwa mata aqua marine milik Ino terlihat kaget, namun kemudian mata itu berubah menjadi sendu. "Yah, katakan saja," kata Ino lemah.

**xoOox**

"Naruto-kun dan Sasuke, ya? Sepertinya aku bisa berteman dengan mereka. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya mungkin aku bisa mendapat teman kembali," kekeh Sakura senang sambil memutar-mutar pulpen yang digunakannya.

Ia sedang mengerjakan tugas matematika di meja belajarnya yang berwarna coklat. Di sisi kirinya terdapat dua laci kecil yang dilengkapi kunci. Sedangkan tepat di atas meja belajar Sakura terdapat sebuah lemari gantung sebagai rak bukunya.

"Apa?" suara yang nyaring itu membuyarkan lamunan Sakura yang sedang membayangkan Naruto dan Sasuke. "Apa tadi Kaa-san mendengar kalau kau berteman dengan Naruto dan Sasuke? Apa Sasuke itu si anak Uchiha yang kemarin keja kelompok denganmu?" ucap Kaa-sannya cepat. Sakura yang menyadari keadaan Kaa-sannya segera mengubah posisi duduknya.

"Jawab Sakura!"

"I.. Iya Kaa-san," balas Sakura takut-takut.

"Bukannya Kaa-san sudah bilang padamu agar tidak usah punya teman saja? Apa kau kurang jelas? Bagaimana nanti kalau nilaimu jadi jelek karena terlalu banyak main? Bagaimana kalau nanti prestasimu menurun lagi?" bentak Kaa-sannya. Sehabis berkata begitu, Kaa-sannya pun meninggalkan kamar Sakura, turun menuju lantai satu rumahnya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menangis dalam diam.

**xoOox**

"Yah, kemarin saya sudah memeriksa hasil ulangan fisika kalian. Saya akan membagikannya ke meja kalian satu per satu," jelas Anko sambil mulai membagikan nilai ulangan fisika tiap-tiap anak.

Tiba-tiba langkah Anko terhenti saat tiba di meja Sakura. Sakura yang bingung pun menatap ke arah senseinya itu. "Ada apa, Sensei?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Hhh, tidak apa. Nilaimu menurun ya Haruno? Tidak biasanya kamu mendapat nilai 85. Memang sih kamu masih mendapat nilai terbaik kedua di kelas ini. Tapi tetap saja. Biasanya kan nilaimu selalu diatas sembilan," jelas Anko panjang lebar dengan suara pelan.

Sakura kaget saat mendengar keluhan senseinya barusan. Dalam hatinya ia terus bertanya-tanya. Ia kalah? Tapi, dari siapa?

"Uchiha. Ia mendapat nilai sempurna. Belajar lagi ya Haruno," tambah Anko, seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di benak Sakura. Sementara Anko telah melenggang pergi setelah sebelumnya menepuk pelan kepala Sakura.

Sakura pun beralih menatap Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya. 'Kita tidak bisa menjadi teman Sasuke. Apa lagi setelah kau mengungguliku. Sebenarnya dari saat mengerjakan tugas biologi saat itu aku sudah tahu bahwa kau cerdas, atau mungkin jenius. Tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan kalah. Tidak bisa, tidak akan bisa menjadi teman. Setidaknya itu lah yang akan ada dipikiran Kaa-san,' gumam Sakura dalam hati. Beberapa saat kemudian ia pun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan kembali menghadap ke depan kelas.

**xoOox**

"Berapa nilaimu?" tegur suatu suara tiba-tiba saat Sakura baru saja memasuki rumahnya. Ia kaget saat mendengar suaranya, namun ia tahu dengan pasti siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Ni-nilai apa?" balas Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak berani menatap wajah Kaa-sannya.

"Nilai ulangan. Sudah dibagikan kan?" tanya Kaa-sannya lagi dengan suara mengintimidasi.

"Kaa-san tahu dari mana?"

"Tidak perlu kamu pikirkan Kaa-san tahu darimana. Kaa-san hanya ingin tahu berapa nilaimu," tegas Kaa-sannya lagi.

"85,"

"Hn, apa ada yang lebih tinggi lagi?"

"Ada. Nilai sempurna,"

"Apa? Siapa?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Sakura pelan.

"Lihat kan? Bukannya sudah Kaa-sannya bilang kamu tidak usa berteman saja dengannya? Lihat sekarang! Nilamu di bawah nilainya! Kamu pasti kebanyakan main kan? Makanya dia bisa memanfaatkannya dengan mengungguli nilaimu!" bentak Kaa-sannya kasar.

"Sasuke tidak salah apa-apa, Kaa-san! Kami tidak pernah bermain bersama-sama. Kalau pun ngobrol itu adalah hal yang jarang kami lakukan!" balas Sakura tak terima. Karena ia tak ingin kehilangan teman 'lagi' seperti yang telah ia alami sebelumnya.

"Kau berani membentak, Kaa-san! Pasti karena berteman dengan dia kan?" Sakura mengacuhkan perkataan Kaa-sannya dan berlari menuju kamarnya. "Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!"

**xoOox**

Selama perjalanan menuju sekolahnya, Sakura terus menundukkan kepala dan berjalan dengan lesu. Kepalanya dipenuhi dengan berbagai pikiran yang mengganggunya. Ia terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan jalannya, hingga...

BRUUK

Sakura terjatuh karena bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Ia pun segera sadar dan ingin segera bangkit berdiri lalu minta maaf, sampai suatu suara menyadarkannya.

"Sakura kan?" saat mendengar suara bariton itu, Sakura segera mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap orang yang tadi ia tabrak. Pria itu adalah Sasuke! Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura berdiri. Namun Sakura tak mengindahkannya. Ia lebih memilih untuk berdiri dengan kekuatannya sendiri, dan berlari tanpa sempat meminta maaf kepada Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam bingung. "Dia kenapa?"

**xoOox**

Angin bertiup cukup kuat di atap sekolah. Rambut berwarna _bubble gum_ milik Sakura yang dikucir dua terbang mengikuti hembusan angin. Sakura terus menatap pemandangan di bawahnya dalam diam, sementara tangan kannanya menggengam erat pagar pembatas dengan erat.

"Sakura? Sedang apa di sini?"

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Sakura dingin. Ia tak perlu menolehkan kepalanya untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang. Cukup dari suaranya saja ia dapat mengetahui bahwa itu adalah suara milik Sasuke.

"Hn. Tentu saja itu urusanku," jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura dan bersandar di pagar pembatas. "Kenapa? Karena hari ini kau aneh sekali. Kau terus menghindar dariku. Bagaimana kalau nanti tiba-tiba kau bunuh diri? Kan aku yang temanmu ini juga yang akan repot."

Suasana hening. Hanya terdengar suara-suara yang berasal dari bawah yang terbawa bersama hembusan angin yang berada di sekitar mereka. "Aku, tidak akan bunuh diri. Kalau mati mungkin memang akan lebih bagus. Dan, kau tidak perlu repot-repot kalau aku mati, karena kau itu bukan temanku. Aku tidak punya teman di dunia ini."

Detik berikutnya Sasuke membalikkan badan Sakura menghadapnya. Membiarkan Sakura bersandar dengan pagar pembatas. Mata onyxnya menatap tajam ke arah emerald Sakura. "Dengar Sakura! Kau tidak boleh berkata seakan-akan nyawamu itu tak ada harganya! Kau tahu, nyawa itu sangat berharga! Nyawa tak akan bisa dibeli dengan uang, harta, mau pun yang lainnya!" dari mata onyx milik Sasuke tampak tersirat sebuah kesedihan yang sangat dalam. Dan mata emerald Sakura terpana melihatnya.

"Kalau aku bukan temanmu, lalu kau anggap apa aku dan Naruto yang selama ini bersamamu? Memanfaatkanmu hanya untuk kerja kelompok? Kau pikir serendah apa kami! Tak ada kau pun aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri! Kami memang dengan niat tulus ingin berteman denganmu!" teriak Sasuke lagi.

"Apa kau bisa jamin bahwa kalian tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti yang Ino lakukan padaku?" komentar Sakura dingin. Sasuke diam saat mendengar jawabannya. Tak lama kemudian ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Ino, ia melakukan ini juga untukmu. Aku mendengarnya dari Ino, mengenai sahabat kalian semasa kecil yang bernama Sasame."

_-Flashback-_

"_Ada apa Sasuke?" _

"_Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu, Yamanaka-san. Mengenai, Sakura..." jawab Sasuke._

_Untuk sesaat Sasuke dapat mengetahu bahwa mata aqua marine milik Ino terlihat kaget, namun kemudian mata itu berubah menjadi sendu. "Yah, katakan saja," kata Ino lemah._

"_Ada apa antara kamu dan Sakura? Aku dengar dari Naruto dulu kalian bersahabat?"_

_Ino menundukkan kepalanya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi. "Dulu, aku, Sakura, dan seorang gadis yang bernama Sasame adalah teman dekat. Diantara kami, Sakura adalah anak yang palin cerdas. Ia merupakan anak kebanggaan Kaa-sannya. Selalu juara kelas, nilai rapot selalu bagus, dan juga prestasi-prestasi lainnya. Namun, pada saat kami kelas lima Sekolah Dasar, nilai Sakura turun drastis. Itu semua dikarenakan Sakura yang kurang begitu pandai menyusun waktu, kapan harus belajar dan kapan saatnya boleh bermain. Sakura dihukum oleh Kaa-sannya. Ia tak boleh keluar rumah dan main bersama kami. Kaa-sannya menyalahkan Sakura yang terlalu banyak main dengan kami. Aku diberitahu langsung oleh Sakura lewat SMS. Namun beberapa hari kemudian Sakura tidak lagi membalas SMS kami. Mungkin Kaa-sannya menyita HPnya. Saat itu sedang libur sekolah, sehingga kami tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Sasame yang khawatir dan cemas ingin mengunjungi Sakura, dan meminta agar Tante Haruno meringankan hukuman Sakura, sebagai gantinya ia akan membiarkan Tamte Haruno memaki-makinya. Namun..." tiba-tiba saja Ino menghentikan suaranya. Tampak bulir-bulir air mata membasahi matanya._

"_Saat akan pergi menuju ke rumah Sakura, Sasame kecelakaan. Ia ditabrak lari tepat di hadapanku. Ia meninggal di tempat. Dan kau tahu Sasuke? Saat aku coba memberi tahu Sakura, aku tak pernah bisa. Di SMS ia tak membalas, di telpon tidak diangkat. Hingga akhirnya, Sakura tak tahu kalau Sasame sudah meninggal. Waktu itu, aku datang langsung ke rumah Sakura dan yang membuka pintunya adalah Tante Haruno. Ketika melihatku ia berkata, " jangan dekat-dekat lagi dengan Sakura! Gara-gara kalian nilai Sakura jadi jelek semua! Pergi sana!" ia justru mengusirku. Aku tidak tahu dimana Sakura saat itu. Saat sudah masuk sekolah kembali lah Sakura baru mengetahui bahwa Sasame telah meninggal. Aku menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya padanya. Aku juga yang memutuskan tali persahabatan kami, dengan harapan ia bisa melupakan Sasame yang mati, dan bisa fokus ke pelajarannya. Sehingga ia tak akan dihukum lagi oleh Kaa-sannya. Tapi tampaknya, sampai sekarang pun ia masih tidak punya teman ya. Pasti gara-gara Kaa-sannya," jelas Ino panjang lebar._

"_Sasuke, aku mohon, hibur atau temani lah dia. Aku yakin dia pasti selama ini kesepian dan juga tersiksa oleh kekangan yang diberikan Kaa-sannya," pinta Ino. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam melihat mata aqua marine Ino yang memohon._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Sa-Sasame, I-Ino..." sebulir air mata mengalir di pipi Sakura saat mendengar cerita Sasuke. Saat melihat air mata mengalir di pipi Sakura, Sasuke pun memeluk Sakura erat. "Sasuke, aku telah jahat sekali pada mereka berdua... Aku telah menganggap Ino jahat, tapi ternyata itu semua untuk melindungiku. Sa-Sasuke... Aku..." suara Sakura putus-putus karena ia berbicara diiringi isak tangis.

"Sudah lah Sakura. Aku mengerti," ucap Sasuke pelan sambil mengusap pelan kepala Sakura.

"Aku...Hiks, aku kesepian Sasuke. Selama ini aku kesepian. Aku selalu sendiri, aku selalu ingin punya teman. Bisa tertawa, cerita, berbagi, dan yang lain-lainnya. Tapi selama ini Kaa-san hanya membatasiku dengan sekolah dan tempat les, begitulah seterusnya. Ia bahkan tak mengizinkanku punya teman. Karena menurutnya teman itu hanya akan merepotkan saja," adu Sakura.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura, dan mengangkat wajah gadis itu agar berhadapan dengan wajahnya. "Sakura, aku yakin Kaa-sanmu melakukan itu semua karena ada alasannya. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya lah menjelaskan padanya apa yang memang benar-benar kau inginkan. Aku yakin ia akan mengerti. Tenang lah, ada aku di sini yang akan selalu mendukungmu," ucap Sasuke lembut sambil menatap Sakura.

Kemudian Sakura pun memeluk Sasuke erat,"...terima kasih, Sasuke."

**xoOox**

"Aku pulang!" salam Sakura buru-buru. Ia segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan berjalan mengambil gunting yang ada di atas meja belajarnya. Ia segera melepas ikatan kuncir dua yang mengikat rambutnya.

'Dengan ini, aku akan mengubah semuanya dari awal! Aku tidak ingin terkekang lagi!'

KRAAASS

Dalam satu gerakan, Sakura memotong habis rambut merah mudanya hingga menjadi pendek. Ia tidak terlalu memperdulikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan segera berlari kembali menuju lantai satu. "Kaa-san!" teriaknya saat tiba di ruang makan. Di sana sedang duduk Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya.

"Sakura! Apa-apaan rambutmu itu hah? Pasti gara-gara si Uchiha itu lagi kan? Jawab Sakura!" teriak Ibunya marah sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu putri tunggalnya itu.

"Tidak, Kaa-san. Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Ini murni perbuatan Sakura sendiri," tegas Sakura.

"Kamu pasti dipengaruhi dia kan Sakura?" bentak Kaa-sannya lagi.

"Tidak. Kaa-san, Sakura mohon. Biarkan Sakura bebas. Biarkan Sakura memilih sendiri mana yang terbaik untuk Sakura. Sakura memang belum sepenuhnya dewasa, tapi Sakura juga sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Berikan lah kesempatan pada Sakura untuk mengaturnya sendiri Kaa-san," pinta Sakura. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Tapi..."

"Cukup!" potong Tou-san Sakura yang akhirnya ikut bicara juga. Sontak mereka berdua menoleh kepada pria satu-satunya di rumah itu. "Sakura, lakukan lah apa yang memang ingin kamu lakukan. Kami tidak akan memaksamu lagi. Kamu sudah besar, Tou-san yakin kamu pasti bisa memilih yang terbaik untuk dirimu sendiri. Tapi ingat, nilaimu harus tetap stabil," pesan Tou-sannya. Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Tou-sannya langsung berwajah cerah. Ia segera memeluk Tou-sannya yang sedang minum kopi dengan erat.

"Sakura sayang Tou-san," peluk Sakura manja pada Tou-sannya. Sedangkan Tou-sannya diam saja sambil tersenyum kecil. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan mendekati Kaa-sannya. "Sakura juga sayang Kaa-san, kok," hiburnya pada Kaa-sannya.

"...sudah sini ayo. Biar Kaa-san rapihkan potongan rambutmu," potong Kaa-sannya yang kemudian pergi menuju teras luar.

"Makasih, ya, Kaa-san. Sakura sayang sekali padamu," komentar Sakura pelan, tapi masih cukup terdengar oleh Kaa-sannya. Tanpa Sakura sadari setetes air mata turun dari kedua kelopak mata Kaa-san yang disayanginya itu.

**xoOox**

Hari ini matahari kembali bersinar dengan cerah. Namun menurutnya ini adalah hari yang paling cerah yang pernah ia alami. Mata emeraldnya yang cahayanya selalu redup berubah menjadi cemerlang indah yang dapat membuat siapapun terpesona melihatnya.

Setelah selesai mandi, ia memasangkan _contact lens _ sebagai pengganti kacamatanya. Ia masih mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang yang sama, hanya saja kali ini ia tidak mengancingkannya sampai bagian paling atas. Ia juga melonggarkan kerah dasinya sedikit, tak lupa memakai rompi serta jasnya.

Beres dengan pakaiannya, ia pun berjalan menuju cermin. Sekarang rambutnya telah menjadi sebahu, tak lagi sepunggung seperti dulu. Kulitnya tidak lagi sepucat dulu, bibirnya mengkilat karena_ lipgloss_ rasa strawberry yang dipakainya. Setelah puas mengagumi dirinya sendiri di depan cermin, ia pun segera mengambil ranselnya dan menuju ke bawah.

"Sakura! Kau tidak sarapan dulu?" teriak Kaa-sannya dari dapur saat mengetahui bahwa Sakura telah siap berangkat.

"Tidak Kaa-san, Sakura buru-buru," dengan sigap Sakura segera mengambil sebuah roti yang berselaikan strawberry dan berangkat pergi. "Aku pergi dulu!"

"Hati-hati!" pesan Kaa-sannya lagi, sementara Tou-sannya hanya bergumam 'hn' dan kembali fokus pada kopi dan juga korannya.

**xoOox**

Sakura terus melangkahkan kakinya yang jenjang itu. Ia merasa langkah-langkahnya sangat ringan, seolah beban-bebannya selama ini telah hilang. Ia tak sabar lagi ingin segera tiba di sekolah.

Saat sedang berlari langkahnya terhenti saat melihat gadis blonde ponytail itu.

'Ino,' gumamnya dalam hati. Sakura menunduk, lalu mengepal kuat kedua tangannya. Setelah itu ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kepada Ino. Ia segera berlari menuju Ino dengan kekuatan penuh. "Inoo!" teriak Sakura dan langsung memeluk Ino erat.

"Uwaaa! Apa-apaan kau, Sakura!" balas Ino panik.

"Aku kangen sekali padamu _pig_. Teramat-sangat," gumam Sakura.

Ino dapat merasakan setetes air membasahi bahunya. Air itu merupakan air mata Sakura. Ino pun memejamkan matanya, dan kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Aku kuga kangen padamu _forehead_," tambah Ino sambil balas memeluk Sakura erat.

**xoOox**

Sakura memasuki kelasnya dengan langkah-langkah gembira, ia tak sabar lagi ingin bertemu 'dia'. Matanya segera melihat-lihat ke dalam kelas lebih teliti, namun ia tak menemukannya. Sakura pun berjalan menuju pria berambut blonde spiky, Naruto.

"Naruto," tegur Sakura.

Naruto pun segera menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia langsung terdiam begitu melihat Sakura. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia terkekeh kecil dan menunjuk ke atap. "Dia di atas," balas Naruto. Sakura pun mengangguk tanda mengerti dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

**xoOox**

Sasuke diam memandang langit. Tangannya diletakkan di bawah kepalanya sebagai alas. Ia merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah, rambut, serta tubuhnya.

"Kau mau bolos ya?" suara renyah itu menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Dia pun menyinggungkan senyum kecil.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Mau bolos juga?" ejek Sasuke.

"Hmm. Aku rasa bolos denganmu tidak buruk juga," ucap Sakura sambil tertawa kecil. Sasuke hanya diam, namun senyum tetap terpatri di wajahnya. Ia pun menutupkan kelopak matanya.

"Selamat menjalani hidu yang baru Sakura."

**-Owari-**

**.**

**.**

**-Omake-**

"Sasuke,"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau peduli sekali padaku?" tanya Sakura. Jarinya memainkan rambutnya, sementara kepalanya menunduk.

"Kira-kira kenapa?" balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Ntah lah," jawab Sakura apa-adanya.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu," komentar Sasuke sambil terkekeh pelan. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap Sasuke, dan kemudian ia pun kembali menatap pemandangan di depannya.

_Aku melakukannya karena matamu seperti memohonku agar menolongmu. Dan lagi, aku memang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu, pinky_

.

.

.

Yeiy! Akhirnya selesai juga nih fic, hehehe

Maaf ya kalau ceritanya aneh dan banyak yang salahT^T

Nggak tahu kenapa aku pengen banget buatnya –a

Sampai sini dulu ya, lagi malas banyak ngomong hehe

Sampai jumpa lagi (^o^)/

R E V I E W Please?


End file.
